Don't Stop Dancing: Hope
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Tucker, Mikey, Sam, and Danny decide to perform a song for the children of 'House of Hope Orphanage'. But...When Sam gets mad, will she still be willing to do it? [oneshot, songfic]


A/N: Woot! Go CREED! You're gonna be a very happy person, in this story, Emelia.  
Emelia: what on earth do you mean?**

* * *

**

Don't Stop Dancing: Hope

* * *

Music filled the now empty band room, unknown to the people walking in the hall. The sound of quick playing electric guitar and the sound of somewhat slow drum-beating filled the ears of the listeners as well. The guitar stuck on a single note, making is resonate. Sounded like any average, professional band. But it wasn't.

The music died down in a soft, acoustic guitar kind of notes, and their were a couple of claps.

"Wow! Tucker, Mikey, that was amazing!" Sam exclaimed.

Tucker let the electric guitar hang around his shoulder and neck as he took a glass of water and drank from it.

"Thanks," Mikey responded after taking a drink from a water bottle. "We've been practicing like crazy for tomorrow." The red-headed boy pushed his glasses up on his nose and wiped the sweat from his brow. His cheeks were red and his hair was plastered to his forehead.

Tucker nodded and took off his red beret, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "No kidding! We want this to be perfect!" he said.

"Just when did you learn how to play like that?" Danny asked, amused, obviously.

"Been playing acoustic guitar for years," Tucker said. "Finally took up electric awhile ago. It's not that hard once you get the hang of it." The teen sighed, then said, "Then I found out Mikey played drums and is pretty darn good at it. And we formed Wasteland. But now we need a singer and a background singer too."

"Well, I say Danny's perfect for the job," Sam said. Danny stared at the girl incredulously. That was definitely unexpected!

"Where did that come from?" Danny asked, his voice holding his disbelief.

"The song you were playing was 'Don't Stop Dancing' by Creed, right?" Sam ignored the look on the boy's face and his expression.

"Yeah," Tucker said.

"There aren't that many high notes, nor low notes. It's perfect," Sam said. She looked at Danny. "And I've heard you sing before: you're not bad!"

"But I haven't sang since...Middle school!" Danny objected.

"You're voice hasn't changed at all! Come on! It'll be fun!" Sam said.

Tucker and Mikey looked at the boy with hopeful expressions. Danny looked at them, then back at Sam who was smiling at him. He sighed and sat back down in his chair. "Fine," he murmured. "But on one condition!"

"What's that?" Sam asked. Danny smiled wickedly and Sam flinched. "No way!" she exclaimed, shaking her head and making a 'no way' gesture with her arms. Danny crossed his arms.

"Then I don't sing either," he said.

Tucker and Mikey looked at the two teens argue for a little bit before sighing. Sam groaned and mumbled something incoherently. "What was that?" Danny asked, putting a hand around his ear, exaggerating the fact he hadn't heard what Sam had said.

"I said I'll do it," Sam repeated.

Danny grinned and looked at Mikey and Tucker. "Looks like Wasteland's got itself two new vocalists. Starring: Danny Fenton and Sam Manson!"

* * *

Next day. 

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Mikey spent most of the day practicing for today. Today they were supposed to present their song to a large group of orphan's from the orphanage House of Hope a couple of streets away from Casper High. Everyone in the school, or rather Mr. Lancer's classes, had to give something to the children. Whether it be a magic act, a song, a poem, or whatever. They were obligated to give something to the House of Hope, or to lift the children's spirits.

Now they sat in Mr. Lancer's class for a lesson on...something. Danny, not paying attention and tapping his foot and pencil to the tune of the song they would be singing for the after school event, was Mr. Lancer's main victim.

"Mr. Fenton, since you seem so interested in the pattern of Ms. Manson's backpack, why don't you volunteer to take the children of House of Hope for the tour around the school?" Lancer asked.

"What?" Danny asked, sitting straight up in his chair.

"They arrive at ten. I suggest you get a move on it," Lancer said. "By the time the bell rings, you should be at the office awaiting your charges."

"But I've got practice for Wasteland!" Danny argued.

"Wasteland?" Paulina asked. "What's that?"

"The band they're playing in," Dash said. "He and the lovebird Manson are going to be singing!"

Sam flinched. They'd agreed **_-_** the band **_-_** that they were going to be a surprise for the whole school. That's why they practiced in the bandroom: because it was sound proof. Now not only did Danny ruin it, but he made a fool of the band as well.

The only reason Dash knew was because he'd snuck a peek at them practicing in the bandroom after school the day before. He'd promised not to tell anyone, and he'd kept his word until now.

"Good going," Sam murmured, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Oops..." Danny whispered, covering his face in shadows with his hand and leaning forward.

"Are you and Manson gonna kiss as a closing statement?" Paulina smirked.

"Ms. Sanchez, please bite your tongue. Mr. Fenton, please stand and make your way to the office," Lancer said. The bell rang suddenly, the students snickering and laughing and joking. Sam stormed out the classroom first. Mikey and Tucker, seemingly unaffected by the jokes, went out last before Danny as the boy gathered his things.

He sighed and walked out the classroom. He made his way to the office and found that a line of children were standing against the wall. They were all only about ten, it seemed. The youngest he saw was about four, he guessed. They all whispered quietly, and snickered, and giggled. Danny had to smile as he came across a girl and boy playing patty-cake.

He entered the office and walked inside.

The minute Mrs. Ishiyama saw him, she smiled and said, "Mrs. Gradestone, this is Daniel Fenton." She grabbed Danny by the shoulders and pulled him off in front of her.

"It's Danny," the teen said to the thin, middle-aged woman before him known as Mrs. Gradestone. The woman had short, orangey-brown hair and bright, blue eyes behind black-red framed glasses. She dressed casually with a brown-colored skirt and white blouse with brown soft-sole shoes. Mrs. Iishiyama left the two to talk about the children and task.

"A pleasure, Danny Fenton!" she said and extended a hand towards the boy. He noticed her British accent immediately, her words sounding exaggerated.

Danny took her hand and smiled. "Yeah," he replied.

"My name is Emelia Gradestone. The children are outside," she said.

"The one's lined up?" Danny asked. Emelia nodded. "Okay," he said.

"They have their lunches with them, and they should settle down in the cafeteria right after all the students are back inside the classrooms," Emelia explained. They began to walk outside back into the hall as the tardy bell rang and the halls emptied out. "I'll introduce you to them," said Emelia as they stood before the line of curious children. Emelia smiled. "Children!" she said and they all quieted down. "This is Danny. He'll be taking you on the tour today. Say hello."

"Hello, Danny," the children said in unison. Danny waved a hand shortly.

"Be good children and pay attention! Don't want to get lost in this big school. Understand?" Mrs. Gradestone continued.

"Yes, Mrs. Gradestone," said the children chorused.

Emelia nodded and said. "I'll be leaving now to go join Mrs. Ishiyama about the after school event. Be good now!"

"Yes, Mrs. Gradestone," the children repeated as their guardian left from site back into the office.

Danny looked at the little children and they looked right back at him. He grinned sheepishly and his eyes shifted. "Well, I've never given a tour before, so just try to help me out, okay?" he asked.

There were a couple of snickers from girls at the back of the line. Danny grinned again as he heard a couple of comments being spread by the same little group of young girls. "Well, let's get started," he said and turned. "Just follow me." And so he went along, first covering all the restroom spots, classes, and so on. Every now and then he would hear a short squeal-scream from the back of the line. But when he would check who it was, everyone would be perfectly silent and still.

Soon enough, however, the end of lunch came and so did the kids' time for lunch. Danny led them to the cafeteria and said, "Okay, Mrs. Gradestone said you all have your lunches, right?" he asked.

"Yes," they chorused.

"Good," Danny mumbled and watched as they seated themselves on the benches. He sighed and ran a hand through his raven-hair. He leaned against the wall of the cafeteria, watching the children. There were many of them, at least thirty or so. They were all dressed in uniform: blue and white pants/skirt, blouse/polo shirt. They looked so formal. So educated.

It was kinda scary to see it in such young kids. Not even **_he_** was that formal. He leaned off the wall and quickly said, "Think you guys can fend for yourselves for a little while? I gotta go check up on something."

"Yes," they chorused all at once. That also kind of scared him. But he had other things to worry about. Meaning practice with the band. He didn't want to make a mistake during the event, and it was in about two hours. He needed to check up on how they were doing. Not to mention the fact Sam looked pretty mad. He might not be able to practice, but he can at least see to it they do. Tucker's guitar solo, of course, was going to be a very important part in the song.

"Okay, don't hesitate to go look for me. You each remember where the bandroom is, right?" he asked.

"Yes!" they said again. Danny nodded and took in a deep breath before exiting the cafeteria and walking down the hall towards the large room labeled the bandroom.

Inside he couldn't tell if they were practicing or not. He could hear only a vague sound. It sounded like Tucker's guitar, but he wasn't sure. He listened for couple of seconds before pushing the door open. Sure enough, the music from inside quickly filled his ears. He stepped all the way inside and let the door close slowly behind him. Tucker noticed him and stopped playing, Mikey followed suit. "Hey, Danny, how's it going with the kids?" he asked, leaning forward on one knee as he stepped on top of a short plat form built around the area where the equipment was set.

Danny shrugged one shoulder as he put his hands in his pockets and strolled around the bandroom. He looked around. Mikey was present, as was Tucker. Where was Sam?

Tucker, noticing his _compadre's_ confusion, quickly said, "Sam didn't show for practice. Thought maybe she'd be with you."

Danny shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen her since class," he said.

"Neither have we," Mikey remarked.

"I thought she'd be here. Wonder where she is..." Danny murmured.

"You gonna practice with us?" Tucker asked then.

"Nah, still gotta take care of the kids," Danny said. "They seem responsible enough, but you never know what could happen."

"Alright, just be ready for after school," Mikey said sternly.

"Relax!" Danny said, a joking tone in his voice. "As long as I remember the words, we'll be fine!" He grinned. Mikey frowned. "I'm just joking. I know it like the palm of my hand."

"Don't be like that robot in the commercial that suddenly looks at his hand and says, 'oh, that's new'!" Tucker added.

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head before waving. "See ya later, guys," he said.

"See ya!" they replied. Danny pulled the door towards the inside and sighed as he closed his behind him. He began to walk down the hall when a certain little girl suddenly ran screaming past him.

"What the heck!" Danny exclaimed, whirling around on his heels and watching as the little girl rushed around the corner into another hall. It took Danny a mere split-second to realize it was one of the orphans. He muttered a dirty word beneath his breath and bolted into a run after the crying child. He'd certainly get it if they caught her before he did.

He rushed around the corner and found himself running to the end without knowing to go whether left or right. Only when a sobbing sound catch his ear to his left did he know where the child had gone. He ran to his left and into another hall. Wow, Casper High was big after all.

He slowed down to a walk when he saw the little girl sitting against a wall of lockers, knees pulled up to her chest, her head in her hands. She was a dark-skinned...seven year-old, probably. Her hair was in an afro-kind of style with a purple ribbon going around it. Danny's expression softened as he came near her. The girl caught sound of his foot steps and looked up at him. "Hey, hey, hey," he said quietly as the girl seemed to want to bolt straight up and run. He put both hands up in front of him to show he wasn't going to hurt her. She looked at him with a fearful expression. Danny smiled thinly. "Just wanna talk," he said. He got down on one knee before sitting down completely next to the child. Her eyes were a beautiful, green-blue color. "What's wrong?" he asked as she wiped away her tears.

"He kept pulling my hair," she said, her lower lip quivering.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Brian," she whispered. "He always makes fun of me."

"Why?"

"Because my mommy left me alone," she whispered, more tears springing to her eyes.

"No, don't cry," Danny said, wiping away the new tears. "Come on, no need to do that. Now, why is that a reason to make fun of you?"

"Because my mommy is still out there somewhere. And she doesn't want me," she whispered behind her hand into his ear, as if it were a secret.

"Oh, and what about Brian's mommy?" he asked. She shrugged.

"He never talks about her," she said.

"Do you think maybe he's jealous?" he asked then. She blinked at him. "Because he doesn't know where his mommy is at all?"

The little girl only looked at him before switching her attention to the floor. She seemed to take this into deep consideration. "Come on, now," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling fondly. "Mrs. Gradestone's gonna be taking you guys off my hands in a little while. Don't want her to get scared or anything."

The little girl nodded and returned the smile before sniffling and standing when he stood.

"Say, what's your name?"

"Hope."

"That's a pretty name."

* * *

Two-thirty o'clock. After school. Inside the Casper High auditorium. 

Everything was set up for the event behind the red curtains, Danny noticed. The drums and amplifiers are in place and everything. Now all that was missing was Sam.

Danny stood with Mikey and Tucker behinds the red curtains, watching as Kwan read a stupid poem. Up next would be Dash and his supposed break-dancing. As Kwan walked off the stage, Dash walked onto it: dressed in a jump-suit. Danny couldn't watch, so instead his eyes roamed the audience. The children were seated in the front rows, while the students were sitting in all the other chairs. From where he stood he could see Hope and Emelia. Then, he noticed the door open and a figure step in. His breath caught in his throat.

It was Sam.

"What's wrong?" Tucker whispered, noticing the teen's suddenly shock.

"Sam..." he whispered back. Tucker and Mikey looked past Danny at the figure now walking down the aisle and sitting on a chair in the fifth row. She was in plain view of the people on stage. Danny didn't know why she wasn't coming up there to be with them. But then he did. Behind her, Paulina and Star snickered. Sam scowled noticeably, then turned and said something that made Paulina and Star gasp, and Mr. Lancer scold her. Sam sunk deeper into her chair and crossed her arms. Then she caught sight of Danny, and she glared for a second before turning away.

Danny frowned and let the curtain fall back into place as he walked over towards the drum set and guitar on the stage. He sighed and he touched the cymbal of the drum set. "I have a feeling she's not coming up," Tucker said.

"She's mad," Danny said, looking at them.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know for sure. Paulina and tar were making fun of her. And she didn't want to do this anyway. She only agreed because you guys needed a vocalist, and the notes can't be hit by a soprano," Danny said.

"A soprano?" Mikey asked, arching an eye brow.

"She used to sing in Choir for her church. She was a soprano, the ones who hit the high notes. These notes are too low for her," Danny explained.

Tucker and Mikey didn't question how the teen knew this, only shrugged. "You can do the song on your own," Tucker said.

"She was only going to chorus with you in a couple of places at the end anyway," Mike added.

"I guess," Danny mumbled.

Soon enough, over the speakers, Dash's music wore down and Mr. Lancer climbed up onto the stage, index cards in hand.

"And now, House of Hope, we present to you a band formed by four..." Lancer began. A student walked up on the stage and whispered something to him. Lancer blinked a couple of times, whispered something back, and the boy left. "Three, actually, students from this very school. I present: Wasteland!"

"That's our cue," Tucker said, tapping Danny's shoulder with his hand before going to put the strap of his guitar over his head and around one shoulder. Mikey sat atop the stool of his drum set and Danny positioned himself in front of the band near Tucker, microphone in hand.

Lancer walked off the stage quickly as the lights dimmed around the stage and the curtains began to be pulled to one side. There was some clapping, then a spot-light lit up on the stage, illuminating Danny in dim, white-yellow light.

Tucker and Danny took this as their cue. As Tucker began the few couple of slow, soft notes, Danny's clear, slightly deeper voice began to fill the auditorium. Mikey waited patiently as Tucker and Danny went on.

"At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light," Danny sang, eyes closed, microphone close to his lips as he let the last vowel sound trail for a split-second. "A silver lining sometimes isn't enough to make some wrongs seem right." He turned the word 'right' into a double-syllable word, making it: 'ah-right'.

Danny sucked in a deep breath as he continued, opening his eyes and tapping his foot against the slight strain on his voice. "Whatever life brings, I've been through everything, And now I'm on my knees again," he sang in a louder voice than before. The word 'again' seemed to follow up as a single word with 'knees'.

Danny stared into the audience towards Sam. The girl looked up at him, then shifted away her gaze. Danny continued on. This time, as he started the first word, Mikey took it as his own cue and began to drum a steady rhythm. "Oh, but I know I must go on," he sang. "Although I'm hurt, I must be strong. Because inside I know, that many feel this waaaaay!" He trailed off the 'a' sound in the word 'way' as his voice grew louder and Mikey played as loud as he could as Tucker began to play a little louder too. But Danny's voice stayed louder above them both as he continued.

"Children," he sang, looking at the children making astonished faces at the trio on stage. "don't stop dancing. Bel-eee-ve you can fly-y away..." Danny took in a breath and sang softly, "Away..."

The music died for a second as the last remnants of the notes Tucker played remained.

Then after a split second, the music returned just as softly as in the beginning of the song, Mikey beginning by tapping the cymbal with his drum stick. Danny pursed and licked his lips, taking a step back, microphone hanging at his side in his hand. He waited for the short time where he didn't have to sing as Tucker and Mikey took the attention. Then, looking back at the audience and bringing the device back to his face, Danny began to sing again.

"At times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see," Danny sang, looking at Sam again now. His eyes pleaded her, and she knew it. He needed her for the next part after the chorus. But he let it not take his attention away from what he was doing and continued. "Hey God, I know I'm just a dot in this world," he sang. "Have you forgot. About. Me?"

"Whatever life brings, I've been through everything, and now I'm on my knees again," he said, shaking his head and getting ready for the chorus. _Please, _Sam, he thought. _We need you for this other part..._

"Oh, but I know I must go on. Altough I'm hurt I must be strong," he sang. "Because inside I know, that many feel this waaaay!" he took in a deep breath. "Children, don't stop dancing. Bel-eeeee-ve you can fly-y." He took another breath. "Away…awaaaaay!"

Tucker's guitar became apparent as his notes became higher and louder. Mikey played a small part with quickly drumming before Tucker took over again. Danny bit his lower lip and looked towards where Sam was one last time. But to his surprise, she was gone. Where had she gone that he hadn't noticed her leave? But, unluckily for him, he missed his cue, and had to settle down his heart as the guitar solo was near it's end. Tucker played the last three notes, looking at Danny as the boy looked back at him and shrugged sheepishly. He would have to wait for his other cue, which was now as Mikey finished off with a little quick drumming.

Danny took in a deep breath, prepared to do this next part on his own without Sam. But when he began to sing, he was astonished to find another voice, a clear, high beautiful voice, had joined him in a chorus. He eyed the girl as she walked out from behind the curtains, a microphone in her hand as they both sang, "Am I hiding in the shadows? Forget the pa-aai-n and forget the so-o-rrows." They both took a breath as Danny looked at Sam. She headed towards him, looking right back into his thankful eyes. Tucker grinned and Mikey made the best of this. "Am I hiding in the shadows? Forget the pa-aai-n and forget the so-o-rrows."

Danny and Sam both looked at the crowd now, smiling and singing. Then the music died and Danny was left alone as Sam walked over to his right, towards the children on that side. "Oh, but I know I must go on," Danny sang, and Sam chorused him, right on cue with a soft, "Go o-on..." She sang it to the children, leaning forward, making a couple of girls giggle and guys snicker. Danny smiled as Sam did that.

"Although I'm hurt I must be strong," Danny sang.

"Be-e stro-o-ong..." Sam chorused, now looking at him. She straightened and walked towards him.

Now next to him and facing each other, they sang. "Because inside I know that many," Danny started, then they both chorused, " feel this way..." As Danny's voice died, Sam trailed off the 'a' sound as they both turned back to the crowd, "aaa-a-ay..."

There was a split second with no sound when the guitar began up slowly and softly again as Danny went along with it, "Chil-dre-en, don't stop da-ancing... Believe...you can fly-y...away..." he took a breath and his voice grew louder, and Tucker's playing grew louder as well and Mikey prepared to his own short solo. "Awaaaaay!" And Mikey introduced a loud, steady, quick beat as Danny's voice still trailed. He ended as Danny began the next note and Tucker his regular playing. And so resumed the melody as Danny repeated the chorus, Sam still by his side.

"Chil-dre-en don't stop da-ancing," he sang. "Bel-eeeee-ve you can fly-y...Away..." His voice grew loud again. "Awaaaaaay!"

Sam took in a breath for her cue as Danny began, "Children! Don't stop dancing! Bel-eee-ve you can fly-y."

As Danny sang the chorus again, Sam turned back to the children, walking again and singing, "Am I hiding...In the shadows? Forget the pa-aain...forget the sorro-ows..." She continued this as Danny sang the chorus.

"Away...away..." Danny sang in a soft voice. His breathing now slightly out of control, he took in a deep breath to sing the last part of the song. The spot-light re-landed on him, and Sam stopped her singing, and looked at Danny with glistening violet eyes. Tucker played softly, Mikey rested his wrists and shoulders.

Danny closed his blue eyes and sang, "Am I hiding? In the shadows..."

"Are we hiding? In the shadoooows..."

Then the music died completely, and the spot-light vanished, leaving everyone in the auditorium in the darkness and silence.

The silence, however, was short lived. Clapping filled the room. Dash, Paulina, Star, and Lancer...they all had to admit that was an amazing performance. The lights re-illuminated the stage, revealing a girl by the name of Sam Manson hugging a very happy-looking Danny Fenton. Tucker and Mikey snickered.

But all in all, Danny noticed a very happy little girl clapping as loud as she could in the first row. Hope clapped for him that day.

In both meanings of the word.

Danny grinned as Sam kissed his cheek and jumped for joy. Tucker clapped, Mikey waved his drum sticks in the air. The crowd roared and cheered.

_And it definitely brought hope to all that day. _

_So, are you still hiding?_

* * *

E/N: I seem to have gotten an addiction to writing inpirational stuff XD oh, the song 'Don't Stop Dancing' belongs to Creed, not me.  
Emelia: You made me old!  
me: Sorry! Emelia's my muse, say hello! And the song 'Don't Stop Dancing' belongs to Creed, not me! I didn't run spell-check, excuse any errors! 

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
